


La sua passione per l’astronomia

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [HBD Tomohisa Kitakado <3 || Presente qualche riferimento a Zecchou Emotion]Se non avesse intrapreso la luminosa ed entusiasmante carriera di idol, probabilmente Tomohisa Kitakado avrebbe studiato in maniera più seria e approfondita i corpi celesti.[M9 - Prompt: Urania: astronomia e geometria]





	La sua passione per l’astronomia

Se non avesse intrapreso la luminosa ed entusiasmante carriera di idol, probabilmente Tomohisa Kitakado avrebbe studiato in maniera più seria e approfondita i corpi celesti. Non era tenuto a seguire le orme paterne nel campo della medicina, c’era già suo fratello maggiore per quello, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto interessarsi oltre alla musica anche all’astronomia, non soltanto come semplice hobby. Erano davvero interessanti gli studi sulle proprietà, sulla natura e sull’evoluzione di ciò che tutte le notti si poteva osservare levando gli occhi alla volta celeste e sorprendersi, perfino commuoversi di una leggera tristezza, di fronte a quella meraviglia senza fine. Pensare che le stelle esistevano da sempre, che le costellazioni erano state la guida sicura e affidabile dei primi naviganti che scrutavano il firmamento, che attraverso accurate osservazioni dei corpi celesti era stato possibile determinare un calendario o stabilire le ore del giorno e della notte, che tutti i pianeti compresa la Terra ruotavano intorno al Sole – in fondo si trattava della stella più grande e più luminosa della galassia –, tutto ciò era incredibile.  
Dunque, Tomohisa si informava sull’astronomia più per propria cultura personale e diletto che per motivi professionali, tuttavia era davvero piacevole e in parte soddisfacente conversare con altri riguardo l’argomento, oppure servirsene per recitare una scena tipo quella preparata ad arte durante l’accoglienza dei Killer King all’interno dei Bpro, oppure ancora ricercare un pretesto per condividere un raro momento di relax concentrato a guardare le stelle scrutando il cielo notturno in compagnia del suo partner. Ryuuji Korekuni non ne era così appassionato e non aveva problemi a dirlo, ma lo assecondava perché tutto sommato gli piaceva udire la sua voce ormai familiare – l’avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille altre voci – mentre gli spiegava qualcosa, oppure gli indicava con contenuto entusiasmo le costellazioni visibili a occhio nudo.  
«Guarda, Ryuuji: Cassiopea, il Carro, Orione, l’Orsa Maggiore, Andromeda, Cane Minore, il Cigno!» per citarne alcune.  
«Lo sai che le stelle sono corpi celesti che si sono formati da nuvole di gas e polveri?»  
«Ci credi se ti dico che i più potenti telescopi ci consentono di raggiungere galassie lontane quindicimila anni luce?»  
«Guardando il firmamento si ha come l’impressione che la Terra stia al centro di un’enorme sfera cava, sulla cui superficie interna noi vediamo proiettati tutti gli astri. Non trovi anche tu che sia una posizione privilegiata?»  
Queste e molte altre osservazioni, impossibile tenerle a mente tutte, uscivano dalla sua bocca, talvolta era incapace di trattenerle specialmente se la sua mente divagava sulle distanze astronomiche, sulle fasi di evoluzione e morte di una stella, e via discorrendo: la teoria copernicana, le tre leggi di Keplero.  
Sarebbe capace di andare avanti così, ogni volta perso nell’astronomia, se Ryuuji non cambiasse argomento.  
Ecco, a questo proposito, se doveva essere sincero con se stesso, il compagno preferiva la geometria, lo studio delle forme geometriche. La gradiva anche perché gli occorreva studiare le misure e le proporzioni giuste quando si metteva a lavorare sulla creazione di un determinato capo da indossare. La moda era una sua grande passione, ma non al punto da farne un lavoro come quello di sua madre, nota stilista. Ryuuji lo faceva principalmente per diletto. Maglie, camicie, cravatte, giacche, sciarpe, guanti, pantaloni: non poteva tagliare e cucire a caso, tutto doveva essere proporzionato e calzare bene. Gli abbinamenti, per avere stile, dovevano funzionare. Sarebbe stato un indicibile orrore anche il solo concepire un pullover con una manica più lunga dell’altra, un trench senza tasche, o realizzare le asole di una camicia che non coincidevano con le posizioni in cui erano cuciti i bottoni, o fare un cappello deforme, un pantalone esageratamente stretto in vita e sulle caviglie, e molti altri esempi.  
Insomma, a suo parere, la geometria si prestava alla moda.

*

Quando anche quell’anno arrivò il ventinove marzo, giorno del compleanno di Tomo, Ryuuji lo seguì per tutto il tempo, sapendo che gli altri pensavano di organizzargli una piccola festa a sorpresa al suo ritorno, per assicurarsi che non scoprisse nulla a riguardo. In ogni caso Tomo non mostrava alcun segno di dispiacere e di curiosità, il giovane bello e dalle maniere educate di un principe, dai capelli chiari e dagli occhi cerulei, rispose con calma all’intervista all’interno di un programma televisivo. Poi lo accompagnò volentieri a fare shopping con la scusa che a Ryuuji bisognavano dei tessuti nuovi e alcuni accessori. Dopodiché si fermarono in un locale a mangiare qualcosa, ovviamente muniti di occhiali da sole per non farsi riconoscere da qualche fan, poi si avviarono per un altro lavoro e infine dritti a casa.  
All’ingresso trovarono tutti i Bpro con uno striscione realizzato a mano contenti di fargli gli auguri, circondando i Kitakore e portandoli in una stanza addobbata a festa, dove oltre a festeggiare con dei dolci e delle bibite, gli consegnarono alcuni regali di gruppo: i Thrive regalarono a Tomohisa un profumo scelto da Kento perché a detta sua avrebbe fatto colpo sulle ragazze, i MooNs un nuovo modello di orologio, molto preciso a detta del rivenditore, commentò entusiasta Hikaru. I Killer King, gli ultimi a entrare a far parte di questo grande gruppo di giovani e promettenti idol, gli consegnarono un mazzo di fiori, forse per ricambiare quello che lui gli aveva elegantemente porto nel giorno della loro accoglienza – successero tante cose strane quella volta, comunque era stato divertente, come anche questa piccola festicciola in suo onore poteva definirsi calorosa, piena di chiacchiere e risate.  
Ryuuji aveva già deciso che il suo regalo glielo avrebbe dato dopo, in fondo tutti sapevano che lui era molto timido e riservato a riguardo, così come tutti comprendevano il forte legame che li univa.

 

Si trattava di un semplice cannocchiale con le perline, che Ryuuji aveva personalmente incollato una per una per dargli un aspetto carino e variopinto.  
E poi era molto più importante regalare una cosa fatta a mano, no? Aveva molto più senso e valore di una cosa acquistata da un negozio. Non erano i soldi che compravano la felicità.  
Tomo era ricco, lo sapeva, ma avrebbe apprezzato proprio perché all’altro gli veniva dal cuore. E infatti gli rivolse un sorriso incantevole, che fece distogliere a Ryuuji lo sguardo, sicuramente anche arrossire perché si sentiva le guance in fiamme.  
«Non ringraziarmi. È il pensiero che conta», si giustificò, mettendo le mani in tasca per controllare se ci fosse un chupa chups.  
«Si vede che mi conosci bene: lo userò tutte le volte che guarderemo le stelle insieme», replicò tranquillamente, per poi sorprenderlo con un abbraccio che da solo valeva tutte le stelle del firmamento, proprio perché non si stringevano spesso, loro due. Tomo e Ryuuji erano come due linee rette che s’intersecano, come due astri che brillavano con una luce ancora più forte solo quando stavano insieme, cantavano insieme, lavoravano fianco a fianco.  
« _Buon compleanno, Tomo_ ».

 

 

°°°  
1134 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 9, prompt “Urania: astronomia e geometria”.  
(Coincidenza vuole che riesco a finirla proprio il giorno del compleanno di un personaggio meraviglioso che mi dà solo gioie, aww <3)


End file.
